


Ice Skating

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Anal Sex, Christmas, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple day of ice skating with Tony and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Pairing: Tony Stark/Loki, slight mentions of Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, and Thor Loki
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Part: 9/25 of 25 days of fic 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, which is a sad thing really, but such is my life, I also do not own any of the characters nor make any money from writing this.
> 
> Author’s Note:I think Ushathur is ruining my mind as I am actually enjoying writing these fics more and more *grin*

**-Ice Skating-**

“Look all you do is go out on the ice. I’ll hold you steady.” Came the snarky reply, then as an after thought. “You got all that?”

“Do I look like I got all that? Telling me to do it, and actually doing it myself is rather two different things you know.” The snooty reply retaliated. Green eyes glared into warm brown, and lips contorted into a rather fowl sneer. “Why did you bring me again?”

Tony raised his eyebrow at that statement. He had no idea why he had brought the sniveling brat. Honestly it was a favor for Thor, as he wanted alone time in their apartment with Jane, and Loki was rather the possessive type, and though his powers had been stripped while he spent his punishment on Earth, he was a force to be reckoned with when one did not have technology, mutations, or godlike powers to back them up.

Another reason was because Pepper had left him high and dry, and preferred traveling the world, dealing with more business for Stark industries. He personally thought she had someone on the side. That was fine, he could actually go fuck more people and drink a ridiculous amounts of alcohol while she was a way. Good for her.

With a yank Tony pulled Loki out onto the ice rink, it was private just the two of them. He personally made it that way, as the world was rather still too new on the whole Loki tried to take over the world out of a tantrum type of thing. He wondered sometimes how childish could one god get sometimes? He needed a drink.

Loki’s legs wobbled underneath him. After a look of gratefulness to Tony he was steadied. He was rather ashamed of himself, and he an ice giant’s son and yet he could not master sliding on ice while balancing on a blade connected to some leather boot. How awkward and embarrassing, and yet he had to share this moment with an alcoholic because his stupid brother had evicted him because he wanted his dick wet. Fucking bastard. He would get him back for this treachery.

Loki had been too busy thinking about Thor to realize that Tony had released him, and he was gliding slowly on the ice. His eyes snapped up, and before he could even say anything he was lying flat on his back staring at the grey covered clouds that blanketed the sky, and threatened to snow. He hated skating. He glared cursing everything he could about this damn winter season, and ‘Christmas’ is was Yule damnit not Christmas!

Tony had turned around for one moment to give Jarvis instructions to get him a whiskey on the rocks, only to catch a slight ‘thwack’. He turned his head after giving the instructions to Jarvis ignoring whatever it was, as it could take his attention later, and after a brief argument with Jarvis and getting his way he turned back to see how Loki was doing…

…and the idiot was laying down staring at the damned sky. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Thor really owed him this time, maybe a title as a god or something. Yeah, that would work. He glided on the ice back to Loki stopping by using the side of his skates he covered Loki in the cut ice. “You’re lying on the ground. Is gravity having fun picking on you?”

“You Midgardians have no taste in activities.” Scowled Loki, taking the hand that was offered to him.

Tony held Loki stead fast, making sure to keep the damn god upright and not toppled over on the ice. He hadn’t caught the wobbling of the spoilt prince of Asgard, and toppled over from the weight of catching a falling Loki who slipped, but also sent him falling as well.

Loki opened his eyes in rage. That’s it he was done he was going to say so until shock hit him. What the hell was he doing? He was planted on top of the Avenger lips locked and it seemed Tony had the same idea. Loki went to move, and he wasn’t sure why but as soon as he barely lifted his lips rough words were spoke.

“Don’t.” Tony wasn’t sure why, perhaps it was the knowledge of Pepper cheating on him, or perhaps that wasn’t the right term for it, screwing around though involved? Perhaps that was the right phrase. Whatever it was he was horny and had lots of pent up frustrations and a opportunity like this made him want more contact with this person, even if it was the younger brother of one of his ‘co-workers’ as he saw it. Oh, well he broke the rules.

A warm and slick tongue darted out entering Loki’s mouth and he couldn’t help the moan that was stolen from his throat. He shifted on top of this warm hot body. This uninhibited kiss seemed so wrong and so right at the same time. Sure he had, had sex with Thor a couple of times and was ditched for some plain Jane, but nothing boiled his blood like this kiss did. He wanted more, and Loki always got what he wanted. He tilted his head thrusting his tongue into rough chapped lips. He wanted to play and that’s what he was going to get.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s middle his hips arching up to gather friction from the man on top of him. It was rather lewd kissing in the public place like this and he wanted more. He figured if anyone happened upon them..deciding to screw all the thoughts of press out of his mind, or it was rather forced as Loki ground back.

Thousands of tingling sensations surrounded his body. His facial hair brushed Loki’s cheeks, and that expert tongue lord, he was even more enthused than Pepper had ever been. He thought he rather liked this Asgardian, and decided on the spot what he wanted. He broke the kiss. “Stark Tower. Now.” His voice was rough from arousal, and want.

Loki raised an eyebrow. The asshole actually wanted him to get off of him so that they could move this elsewhere? An he in the middle of a frozen lake couldn’t skate. He snorted leaning back and somehow got on his knees. “There.” He grumbled wanting to continue their activities and adjusted himself.

Tony gave him a dark grin pulling out from underneath Loki after adjusting his hardening erection himself and Got back up into a standing position on the ice. He helped pull Loki along, though his mind was running rather quickly. He had always thought he had liked women, being an ass, tits, and pussy guy himself, but he figured he would do anything once, at least for the thrill of it.

They reached the car after what seemed a Milena, what with Loki being almost as incapable as an infant child when it came to some things, though his wit made up for most of his snarky retorts. They had luckily gotten the damn skates off, he pulled Loki to the car once shoes were on their feet again. Tony gave Loki no signal that he was taking off in his car, and he was rather glad he didn’t have to. Loki entered the car without a word, that is, until he started the car than Loki was jabbering about all sorts of things about his home, his accessories, even how he got around the world. “And you get around how? Flying? Teleporting? Newsflash, you have no powers.” At that Loki leaned forward and bit Tony on the neck. Oh yes, a fire pistol. He was going to have fun with this one.

They didn’t even make it to his room. Tony had Loki pinned against the elevator door legs wrapped around him as his cock pounded deep into that tight and small body. Loki was definitely feminine and he would fuck him again if given the chance.

He broke their kiss to catch his breath, it took only half a minute before he pulled the emerald eyed male back into the searing kiss His tongue moving in an opposite rhythm of his hips. He gyrated them thrusting his cock tightly into Loki’s body. He swallowed the mewls, and cries of wanting more.

Loki’s hand pressed tightly against the wall of the elevator wall leaving a hand print. His head slammed back into the wall with a resounding thud, accompanied by the soft ticking of the levels they passed. He was barely aware that the elevator had stopped and that they were leaving the elevator only for him to be emptied from a withdrawn cock. His cock twitched in want and pulsed with need. His ass on the other hand, his asshole twitched and clamped down wanting to be filled again.

Tony pushed Loki on the glass dining table fingers tightening in those dark black locks pressing his cheek into the glass. Tony took a few selfish seconds to take Loki in. All of him. His cheeks were flushed, chest heaving from the activities. Pants and t-shirt missing, probably in the elevator or somewhere in the hallway several flights below them. He grinned, yes he did enjoy fucking men but he would keep that to himself.

He gripped his cock and reentered that tight puckered hole. It fluttered against the tip of his penis. He hissed, then plunged inside that tight body again enjoying the clenching, spasming muscles that seemed to cry out for more. He was such a generous host he gave Loki exactly what he asked for.

Loki clenched his teeth, even with his cock red with anger and neglection he could see stars. Tony Stark had done this one too many times, he could tell, as he was on an entirely different level than Thor was. While Thor was brute strength and girth, Tony was clever, skillful, and knew had to use his equipment. At least he would really enjoy it besides feeling the sensation like he would with Thor. That sensation of being ripped in half. It was somewhat similar with Tony, but not quite.

At a particular strong stroke inside him, he felt Tony lean down capturing his lips, and cock stroking in time with his thrusts as he entered, thrusting up and grinding into that particular sport that made the stars turn into black holes in his vision. He cried out releasing his orgasm.

Tony could not keep up and in fact emptied himself inside Loki. His hips never stopped until every last bit of seed had been spilt. He rode his orgasm thrusting and grinding into Loki until His cock was too sensitive, and he removed himself from Loki. He cleaned himself up, staring at the wild and frenzy appearance on his face. His lips quirked tossing him a dishtowel. “Go get cleaned up.”

Loki did, and afterwards they spent the rest of the day sipping great whiskey and joking. When the time called for it, of course they did fuck again. When the rest of the avengers, with tag-a-long Jane showed up later, none was the wiser as they shared secretive grins behind cups of whiskey.

Merry Christmas to them all indeed.

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it...=S first time writting that pairing...
> 
> If you liked it, awesome! if not...too bad!
> 
> Thank you my readers for hanging in there with me (as crazy as I may seem!)
> 
> T.T.F.N.
> 
> ~Ta, Ta, For now~!


End file.
